Love and Nothing Else
by GravityOnEarth
Summary: A compilation of of oneshots and songfics. ONE oneshot, and ONE songfic per pairing! Includes Klaroline, Mabekah, Forwood, Kennett, Stelena, Delena, Kol/Caroline, Jeremy/Anna, Bonnie/Jeremy, Katherine/Damon. If you comment, I'll be willing to do more ships/pairings. ;) Enjoy. KLAROLINE, MABEKAH, KENNETT, AND STELENA ARE UP!
1. Introduction and Table of Contents

OH MAH GAWD. I'M SORRY. I'M SO, SO SORRY. I know I have my Harry Potter fic, which I recently updated, but seriously? I'm so freaking obsessed with this show. Vampire Diaries! I ship it. "Ship what?" You may ask. I SHIP MY SHIPS. And these are the shippy ships that I ship: And I've decided to do a compilation of songfics and drabbles (one drabble and one songfic for each pairing), for my ships. I WILL COMPLETE THIS! I SWEAR IT. Here's a table of contents on what I'll do. Don't forget to FOLLOW this story if you like any of these ships!

**Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline)**

**Mabekah (Matt and Rebekah)**

**Kennett (Kol and Bonnie)**

**Stelena (Stefan and Elena)**

**Delena (Damon and Elena)**

**Kol/Caroline**

**Forwood (Caroline and Tyler)**

**Jeremy/Anna**

**Bonnie/Jeremy**

**Katherine/Damon**

Well, I guess I'll stop at 20 chapters. (One Songfic, One Drabble.) Jeez. Plus this page. 21. Shit... I've got a lot to do. I'll get working, IF you follow. BONUS QUESTION: What's Your Favorite Ship? Anything else I missed? Want me to do another two chapters?

Cheers!

GravityOnEarth

PS: NO LONGER DOING KATHERINE/ELIJAH. Sorry. I just don't have a song for them, or a plot for them. Plus I just can't do all that work. If I get 3 reviews saying that you guys really want this ship, I'll do it. :/


	2. Klaroline Songfic: Just the Girl

Chapter 1: Klaroline Songfic

"Just the Girl" by The Click Five

* * *

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'**

He was the Beast, and she was Beauty. She treated him like scum, even when she knew that he could snap her neck in a matter of seconds. But he himself knew he could never bring himself to do that.

**She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion**

He thinks, in some alternate reality where they were both humans, she'd kill him. She'd abuse him, and hate him, and ultimately kill him. In fact, even in this world she kills him every day. But she doesn't know that. She'd never think that Klaus, the Big Bad Hybrid, could die a little every time he sees her and she sees him.

**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter**

"You wanted to be an artist?" She asks. She chuckles. "Well. Good luck with that nowadays. You're better off making your little henchmen hybrids." She mutters. Somehow she forgets how sensitive vampire ears are. He heard her loud and clear. Later he dreamed about her. She was laughing, holding hands with him. He woke up in a cold sweat, and grabbed a pencil, and started to sketch out the scene.

**Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

He didn't really know _why_ he wanted _her_. At first it was just him, being his normal flirty self. But when he saw her dying, he really fell. He was plummeting hard. She fed off of him, and he was never going to be the same. The next step was his mother's dance. Tyler Lockwood had apparently been out of town. His mother wanted him to bring a date, and Caroline was the first girl to mind. He sent her a dress, and she looked ravishing. He showed her his sketches and paintings, and seeing her stare with awe at his work was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. But she had to ruin the moment. All good things come to an end. She talked about hybrids. And him not breaking down his walls. It wasn't his fault he was insecure. He never had people he could fully trust. And she was completely honest with him. He loved that.

**'cause she's bittersweet**  
**She knocks me off of my feet**  
**And I can't help myself**  
**I don't want anyone else**  
**She's a mystery**  
**She's too much for me**  
**But I keep comin' back for more**  
**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

She was bittersweet. Feisty, outspoken, and forever loyal. He was blown away by her beauty. She had beautiful, blond, princess curls, thin pink lips, and happy, kind eyes. You know. When she wasn't looking at him. Then kind eyes became grey and steely stares. Klaus hadn't known much about Caroline. All he did know was from what he had observed. She was strong. She was beautiful. She was full of light. She was radiant, and brave. She was perfect.

**She can't keep a secret**  
**For more than an hour**

"Yeah… Um. So here's the thing. I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

"You don't say?"

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did. And don't get mad, but then he kinda lost her… Klaus!"

He loved the way she said his name.

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you," he said.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations," she said.

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

She was snarky and mean, but that's why he liked her. She stood by her friends. It wasn't that she didn't like him. More like she didn't like his life choices. He admits he could have been a nicer person if he just stuck to drawing and a bunny diet. Bleh. Disgusting. But where the hell's the fun in that? He wanted power. He wanted riches. He wanted to be waited on, not to wait on. He wanted to be the alpha male, and that was what he became. She ignored him. But the longer he ignored him, the longer he longed for her. He'd give up a hybrid if she just went on a date with him. One date. The old Klaus, the one without Caroline in his life, would be on a killing streak right now. But this new Klaus. This new Klaus was going to try to change. For _her_.

**And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head**

He tried to call her once. Or twice. Or ten times. He lost count. All times he attempted to call her, she hung up and he heard that annoying voice. "Your voice has been forwarded to… blah blah blah."

But every single word he'd heard from her mouth he had remembered.

"_I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

"_I don't want to die."_

"_Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"_

"_You and your expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings can leave me alone."_

**She's cold and she's cruel**  
**But she knows what she's doin'**  
**Knows just what to say**  
**So my whole day is ruined**

He admits. For several days, he's been moping in his room, drawing Caroline, over and over again. She's ruined the fierce, evil Klaus. Now he's mushy and head-over-heels in love with her. She wouldn't call it love. She would call it an obsession. She'd never tell anyone, but she secretly, maybe, _likes_ his attention. With Matt, she felt superior. She was the cheerleader, and Matt was the quarterback. If they were to be high-school sweethearts they would become one of those white-picket-fence families. Now she's with Tyler. She needs him. They're both transitioning. They understand each other's needs. But she'll need Klaus to show her world. To show her infinity. To show her what forever is. She'll admit that to him when she breaks up with Tyler. And that kind of scares her.

**Cause' she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

****A few years later, she does turn up on his door step.

"Miss me? I'm ready for you to show me the world. Show me forever. Show me what it feels like, what it is. Are you willing to erm... take me in?" She acts confident, when in reality, she's fearing for her life. He can sense her fear through her words. He claims he's moved on. But he did say he would wait a century for her. He really hasn't moved on.

"No," He replies nonchalantly. Sadness breaks out over her face. Her lip quivers a bit, and her eyes water up. "No. I'm sorry, but I've moved on from this silly schoolboy crush."

"Really? I'll leave. But I really don't think you're over me," She tries to smirk. She couldn't do it. She walks away, only to be interrupted.

"Caroline! Wait!" She turns around, and he super-speeds up to the spot where she's standing. He kisses her. She grabs him, and deepens the kiss. "Maybe I lied. Maybe I'm not over you. But I can't help myself. I don't _want_ anyone else. You're just the girl I'm looking for."

* * *

The end! How'd I do? Rate and Review! Bonus Question! Favorite Klaroline Moment? Comment your Answer.


	3. Klaroline Oneshot: Austenian Predicament

Chapter 2: Klaroline Oneshot

* * *

She wanted to scream. God, Klaus was aggravating.

"Hello, love. How are you on this fine, fine afternoon?" He had said. She knew who it was. The voice had that cocky accent. It was Klaus. She tightened her jaw and turned around.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She stared at him coldly. He smirked seductively at her.

"You," He replied, cocking his head to the side. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? Yeah. Uh, no. I'm taken," She replied. She walked away. He super-speeded in front of her.

"Wait. Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. All I'm going to ask you for is one date. Just one. You can turn me down a billion other times. I'll even leave you alone for all of eternity if you can just look me in the eyes after this date and say you don't like me," he proposed. She stared at the ground, thinking.

"Okay," she replied.

"Dress fancy...ish. I'll pick you up at 7:00. Thank you Caroline. You won't regret it," He smirked, ran to his car, and drove home, smiling like a fool. Caroline shook her head. What was she getting herself into?

She wore a knee-length, quartersleeved, red dress with a sweetheart neckline. She wore her hair like she always did: curled. She threw on a cardigan, and slipped on some flats. She looked stunning, and Klaus would agree. She heard the doorbell ring, and answered it. Her mom was out on a night shift.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus smiled. He had offered out his arm, and she slipped her arm through.

"Um. Hi. I'm going to try to get to know you. If you just… let me. I know you're hard to talk to. But I'll try," she said awkwardly. "So… where're we going?"

"It's a surprise," He smirked. _Him and his smirks,_ she thought. He was handsome. Not that she'd tell him that.

They had arrived at some fancy place outside of Mystic Falls. She looked at the building. It looked like the Grill if you had squinted. There were tiny yellow Christmas lights hanging in the doorway. She smiled at them. They were pretty.

"Klaus Mikaelson, table for two," They both heard it, and, holding hands, followed the person at the front desk. He pulled out her seat, and she sat down, smoothing out her skirt. She stared at him. Not glared, but observed. His eyes were a greyish midnight blue. One of her favorite colors. When they were holding hands, she felt his hand fit with hers perfectly. She took a menu.

Glancing up from her menu, she said, "So… how are you?"

He chuckled. "Fine, thank you."

They conversed. Questions about themselves were brought up. He asked what she wanted to be when she was human. She had replied with a shrug.

"I didn't know, actually. But now, I've got an eternity to think," she said.

She asked what his favorite color was.

"A tie between red and blue,"

"Why?"

"Because you look great in both of them," She smiled. He smiled back. It was one of the few times she'd actually smiled at him, and she was aware of that. She felt a pang of guilt. Here was this gentleman, smiling with her, and she had been nothing but mean towards him. She took a spoonful of soup. He took a bite of his steak.

"You know, we're in quite the Austenian predicament," he remarked.

"What?" she said, while raising an eyebrow.

"You know. Pride and Prejudice. There's the girl, who mistakenly judges the man to be completely rude, when in reality, he just has a hard time relating to others," he had said quietly. Oh. Pride and Prejudice. High school reading requirements. Not that she read the book. She saw the movie with Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Bennet.

"And in the end, they fall in love," she replied, with the same soft words. They stare at each other.

"I think it's time to head home," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded softly.

No one spoke on the drive back to Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, erm, here we are. Home sweet home," he said, breaking the silence. They arrived in on the front of her house.

"Uh, I really liked our date. Can we, um, do this again some other time?" she asked, shyly. If only Bonnie and Elena could see her now. _Oh my God, Care! You're fraternizing with the enemy!_ _Yeah, Lena. You're one to talk. Talking to Elijah. Subtly flirting with Damon, while you were dating Stefan. Hey! That's different. Elijah's not that big of an enemy, and… God. You're right about Damon. _

"Yeah. Yeah. I'd like that," he smiled. "Guess you can't look me in the eye and say you don't like me."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and shook her head.

"Well duh," she smiled, and kissed him. What was supposed to be a peck on the lips, turned out to be a make-out session. He grabbed her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. She pulled away.

"Bye, Klaus," She smiled as she walked through the doorway of her house.

"Farewell, Caroline,"He smirked, as he stared at her.

_Still a great kisser, _he thought, walking to his car.

* * *

Yay! Klaroline prevails. Bonus question: Compare Klaroline to a book pairing. Which book ship? Why?


	4. Mabekah Songfic: She's So Mean

Chapter 3: Mabekah Songfic

She's So Mean - Matchbox Twenty

* * *

**I kn-kn-know a girl****  
****She gets what she wants all the time****  
****Cause she's fine**

They were in quite the stereotypical arrangement. She was the mean girl cheerleader, and he was the football quarterback. He treated her like the princess she was, and she treated him like a royal escort. He knew she was pretty. She knew she was pretty.

**But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess****  
****Make you so blind****  
****But you don't mind**

Rebekah was beautiful. She had silken blond hair, high cheekbones, flawless skin, creamy and white, pink lips, and bright eyes. That's what Matt loved most about her. Not that he didn't love everything about her, just that he loved her eyes. They were filled with curiosity and wonder, if you looked close. He could stare at her for days on end. Most people who gaze into her eyes see nothing. But that's her. She's such a little girl, despite her thousand-year-old age. She can be sleazy, cheap, sexy, and have the coldest, meanest eyes, but really, he chose to see the innocent girl who followed her brothers everywhere and remained loyal to them. He saw the best in her. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him.

**Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl****  
****She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl**

When Rebekah Mikaelson wants something, you should probably get it for her. If you don't, she'll most likely do the following:

a.) Rip your heart/neck out

b.) Drain you of most of your blood

c.) Compel you to do it anyways

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends****  
****She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends****  
****And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched****  
****She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back**

"Love! I need a ride. Caroline and I are going partying," Rebekah asked. Demanded. Whatever. She was right out his window, and she had a purse.

"Er… sure. Can I come with? And since when did you and Care get all buddy-buddy?" He had replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And Caroline and I became all 'buddy-buddy' when she went on that date with my brother," Rebekah replied casually. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then ran to the bathroom. She came out half an hour later with her hair curled. She was now wearing blue eyeshadow, a black leather jacket, a strapless blue dress that came up to half her thigh, and high heels. It must have been her super-speedy-vampire-powers that helped her get dressed so quickly. She came into his house wearing two sweaters, skinny jeans, and flats. Okay. Maybe she could have done it in that amount of time. Either way, Matt thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey Care," Matt said nonchalantly.

"Hey Matt," Caroline replied, mocking him. She used a deep voice, and a dramatic tone. He managed to crack a smile. Caroline and Rebekah girl hugged. Matt went off to find a drink.

About an hour later, he lost them. Caroline and Rebekah. A few minutes later he received a text:

_**Rebekah said:**_

_Sorry. Rebekah's passed out and drunk as hell. I had to take her home. She was feeding off some guys in the bathroom! Really sorry I didn't tell you while still in the club. We HAD to GOOO. :/ forgive her, will you Matt?_

_Caroline ;) (obviously on Bekah's phone)_

So she ditched him. Caroline ditched him. He took one more beer, got into his car and drove back home. But it was for a good reason. She was harming another dude. He swore.

"God. Bekah's gonna be the death of me," he said, as he lay in bed.

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her****  
****But she's so mean****  
****(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)****  
****Yeah, and you want her****  
****But she's so mean****  
****(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Matt woke up to the sound of his girlfriend calling him.

"Hello, love. I'm sorry. But Caroline was right about last night. I did get drunk, and I was being stupid, and... and I'm just... really sorry." Rebekah confessed, sighing a bit at the end.

"Yeah. Um, about that," Matt started. He could have broken up with her at that right moment. But that text. _Forgive her, will you? _Caroline had asked him. And he trusted Caroline.

"I forgive you. I know you've done a crapload of evil and bad stuff, but we're all human," He joked. He could hear the tinkling sound of her laugh, and it made him fall even harder for her. It wasn't supposed to happen. But that's love, isn't it?

* * *

Okay! Done! I felt that there was no need for the rest of the song... I like this ending. Don't you? Bonus question: Favorite Mabekah moment? Oh! I really do appreciate comments. :) Please Review! First reviewer gets a shoutout!


	5. Mabekah Oneshot: Forgiveness

Chapter 4: Mabekah Oneshot

* * *

"Hello, Matt," she said, smiling sweetly.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" he closed his eyes for a moment. A display of hurt is shown on her face. She's sad. She likes this boy. A lot.

"Look. I never wanted to hurt you, really. I didn't," she says, bravely. She's scared. Rebekah Mikaelson, original vampire, is scared. Of a human. Looking down, she chuckles to herself. "You know what? I'm not going to give up. Obviously, you're unforgiving. And obviously, I'm stubborn." He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Rebekah," He says, and walks away. She's not lying when she says she won't give up.

She adorns him with gifts. She gives him a new pickup truck.

"Hey, Matt. Look. Just say you forgive me. I'd leave you alone…" She says the last part in a sing-song tune.

"No!" He whisper yells. In the middle of the Grill. She scoffs.

"If I can't hold a grudge against you staking my brother – Finn, remember? – you can forgive me for nearly killing you. At least Elena's still up-and-running. And _you,_ Matt Donovan, are still alive and human," she reasons. Damn her. She had a point.

"Still. Fine. No! What am I saying? Those were completely different circumstances. He was an Original, we wanted all of you dead," he says.

"So you can want us dead, and you can attempt to kill us, but I can't want to kill Elena? God. Matt. You're making this so complicated. I just want you to forgive me. How bout we talk somewhere else? Like, not the Grill," she says.

"You know what? Fine. If you can show me that you, an Original vamp, can be forgiven, I'll forgive you. I'll even do whatever you'd like," he narrows his eyes and slings a yellow rag over his shoulder, walking away.

"Great! See you when you're done with your shift... seven o'clock, right?" He nods. "My house. My brother won't even be in town. He's taking Caroline somewhere, like the love-sick puppy he's become." she rolls her eyes, and smirks.

Rebekah opens the door to her home, feeling giddy. She's gotten a chance for forgiveness. She looks back at her life. When has she wanted to be forgiven? It usually involves Niklaus. She frowns.

"Aww… Sister. Why are you sad?" She turns around.

"Kol? What're you _doing_ here?" She widens her eyes.

"Oh you know. The usual. Causing havoc all over town… et cetera. Why? Didn't I tell you I was coming? I did call you," He says, in his usual cocky manner. He did _not_ call.

"Get out, Kol! I've got a date coming here, and I told him that no one would be here," She says, looking like an angry kitten.

"It's not… him, is it?" he smirks. His face suddenly turns serious. "Oh God. It _is_ him. Isn't it?"

"He has a name, you know. His name is Matt Donovan," she says, matter-of-factly. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, sister," he smirks. She superspeeds to the door before he can.

"Scram! Kol!" She whisper yells.

"Fine, baby sister. I'll be in the guest room," he smirks. Damn Kol. She's mad. She didn't even have time to change clothes.

"So… hey," he says.

"Hi." She replies. "Come in."

"So I'm gonna let you explain yourself. How all this happened. Why you did, what you did," he says, slightly narrowing his eyes, observing.

"Thank you," she stares at him with bright eyes. They walk to the dining room. _Damn. They're rich. I don't even have life insurance. _He thinks. A girl comes up. She's obviously compelled. She's one of the freshman cheerleaders on the squad. He pretends he's not disgusted with Rebekah.

"Discussing over classy dinner?" he smiles and stares at her.

"Err. Yeah. Is that okay?" she asks, hopeful.

"Yup. It's fine. Nothing's wrong," he says. This was going to be an awkward night…

"Well… it started when Elena _literally_ stabbed me in the back. On the night of the Homecoming Ball. You know. The one I asked you to. That's why I wasn't there. And then I wanted revenge. It's best not to play with my temper…" she started. She talked and explained everything.

"So then, I thought that Klaus was dead for good and I blamed Elena. I stood on the bridge, waiting Elena to die. La-di-da, the end," she says.

"So I take it, you hate Elena?"

"Not hate, exactly. Envy, maybe. She took Stefan, who was actually my _boyfriend _in the twenties. She has two boys fighting over her. And sometimes, I think Klaus cared for her human blood more than me," she says, looking hurt.

"Hey. Hey. Look. I forgive you. I know Elena. She was my girlfriend. Then she broke my heart, and started dating a vampire. She threw me into all this vampire-werewolf-hybrid-Original-doppelgänger-ghost-witchy stuff just for being my friend," they laugh together. She smiles. He smiles back. He hasn't eaten much. They both stand up.

"Thanks for forgiving me. And letting me explain myself," she says, smiling. He hugs her. She's shocked, but hugs him back, inhaling his scent.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" she adds.

"Wasn't this what it was? Fancy food. Talking. But yeah. Okay. I'd do this again," he says. She pecks him on the cheek.

"Bye, Matt," she says, grinning. The door's still wide open.

"Sister! Are you and your boyfriend done mooching? I want to come downstairs now!" Kol yells.

"Shut up, Kol! He hasn't even left yet!" She yells back. "Sorry. Unwanted family, crashing at my house. It wasn't planned."

"Uh… yeah. So… bye?" It comes out as a question. He leaves.

"You know what Kol? Go find somewhere else to crash," She confronts him.

"Afraid I'll ruin another one of your dates, little sister?" He smirks.

"Screw you, Kol," she says, icily.

"You know you love me, sister. I could hear your conversation. Really? You're going out with a human that says 'vampire-werewolf-hybrid-Original-doppelgänger-ghost-witchy stuff'? Come on, Becks. I thought you were classier than that," he jokes. She narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"Fine. You can stay! Whatever. And I am classy, okay?" she says, stubbornly.

* * *

The end! I know I usually post my stories circa noon, Pacific Standard Time. Didn't feel inspired by the Plot Bunny, so you know. Couldn't write it yesterday. I added Rebekah/Kol family bonding! ~ Hope you liked it! As you can see, this story is turning a biiiit AU. Just a bit. Bonus Question: Rebekah just wants to be shown forgiveness from Matt. If you were to be forgiven for one thing you did, what did you do?


	6. Kennett Songfic: The Curse

Chapter 5: Kennett Songfic

The Curse by Josh Ritter

* * *

**He opens his eyes  
Falls in love at first sight  
With the girl in the doorway **

She went to the ball. The Mikaelson ball. She _was_ invited. She stood in a hall doorway. No one saw her, really. Except for him.

**What beautiful lines  
Heart full of life  
After thousands of years, what a face to wake up to**

He walked towards her. Her hair was in waves. He knew she was a witch. She was full of life. He was back from being daggered. He'd woken up. And she was the first face that caught his eye. He walks up to her.

"Care to dance, Miss Bennett?" he asks, narrowing his eyes, and offering her his arm. She almost sputters out her drink, and nearly drops the fine glass.

"Um… okay?" It comes out as a question, and she silently curses to herself. She hooks her arm in his, while he smiles, chin up in a superior manner.

**He holds back a sigh  
As she touches his arm  
She dusts off the bed where til now he's been sleeping  
Under mires of stone  
The dry fig of his heart  
Under scarab and bone  
Starts back to its beating **

She puts her hand on his shoulder, and he places a hand on her waist.

"Why me?" She asks blatantly. "You could ask any other girl in the room to dance with you."

He thinks to himself. Why her? It was a valid question. _Because you looked lonely. And I'm lonely. Most of the time. _

"I haven't the slightest clue why I chose you," he says, lying fluently. She rolls her eyes and gives him a smirk. They talk for hours.

She's about to leave.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asks her.

"As in… on a date?" She's surprised. "Um… I'll think about it. Here's my number." She steals a napkin, takes out a pen from her clutch, and writes down her phone number. He holds out her coat as she slides her arms through the sleeves. She gives him the napkin and a friendly, chaste peck on the cheek.

**She carries him home  
in a beautiful boat  
He watches the sea from a porthole in stowage  
He can hear all she says  
as she sits by his bed  
and one day his lips answered her  
in her own language **

"No. No no no. We're using my car." She argues with him. He gives in, and that doesn't happen often.

They go out on a date. She makes a witty remark, and he laughs. She tells him about herself, and he tells her about his human life. She listens with curiosity and bright eyes. She's still confused, though. Why does he care about her? They talk for a long time. It's almost midnight.

"We'd better get going," he says, coming to a conclusion, slamming his hands lightly on the table, pushing himself up.

"Here. Let me drive," she offers. He complies. He's a bit drunk. She gets in her car, and drives him home. He stares out the window, watching the streetlamps. He's in awe. Since he's awoken, the world seems like it's completely different.

"I – I really like you, and me liking someone doesn't happen too often," he admits. She blushes a bit. He can't see it, but he _can_ hear her heart beat. He smiles to himself. She kisses him. She doesn't know why she likes him. He doesn't know what she sees in him. It's just… them.

**The days quickly pass  
He loves making her laugh  
The first time he moves it's her hair that he touches  
She asks "Are you cursed?"  
He says "I think that I'm cured."  
Then he talks of the Nile and the girls and bulrushes**

"Kol?" she asks.

"Yes, love?" he replies.

"Aren't you supposed to be evil or something? Just asking. Because of all that Mikaelson badditude. You know. Klaus killing your mother and draining Elena's blood so he can keep siring hybrids, Rebekah becoming a mean girl cheerleader. Et cetera," she explains. He chuckles at that word. _Badditude._ It's different. It's modern.

"Gosh Bonnie. I'm not all that bad," he lies. He himself knows he's a monster.

"You know, back then, when I was human, girls wouldn't say badditude. Or be all that honest. They'd be worshipping me and bowing at my feet for having such a handsome boyfriend as myself," he jokes.

She laughs. He falls in love with her. She falls in love with him.

**In New York he is laid  
In a glass covered case  
He pretends he is dead  
People crowd round to see him  
But at night she comes round  
And the two wander down the halls of the tomb  
That she calls a museum  
But he stops to rest  
Then less and less  
Then it's her that looks tired  
Staying up asking questions**

He stays with his brother and his sister. For Bonnie. Always for Bonnie. It's been a couple of years now. Elena is a vampire.

Now Bonnie's getting older. He wants her to stay with him forever, but she wants to be a witch. Selfish Kol. He wants Bonnie to never age. He doesn't want to lose her. They get into a fight.

"Kol! I won't be a vampire. You don't know what it's like to feel life. I'm a witch. We have a connection to the earth. If I'm dead, I lose that connection. It nearly killed my mother to not have that connection. You can't make me do this," she says.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I think I just… love you too much," he replies, caressing her cheek. He respects her decision.

**He learns how to read  
from the papers that she is writing about him  
then he makes corrections  
it's his face on her book  
more come to look  
Families from Iowa  
Upper West-Siders**

Twenty more years pass. She feels uncomfortable dating him. They break up. He still loves her. She still loves him. She's written a book. Fiction. It's about him and her. Under aliases, of course. Cole and Kat. _A witch and a vampire fall in love. _It becomes a best-seller. America's into all that supernatural romance. He scoffs. They don't even know what it's like to have a love that could last forever. Mystic Falls gets its ten minutes of fame. He reads the book. It's told from her point of view. The dance. Their dates. He realizes she misses him, almost as much as he misses her.

**Then one day it's too much  
He decides to get up  
Then as chaos ensues he walks outside to find her  
She is using a cane  
And her face looks too pale  
But she's happy to see him  
As they walk he supports her  
She asks "Are you cursed?"  
But his answer is obscured  
in a sandstorm of flashbulbs  
and rowdy reporters **

_God_, he thinks. He needs to see her. At least one more time. It's been another twenty more years. Bonnie is near sixty years old. She needs a cane. She hasn't aged well. He nearly cries. He misses her. He visits her in New York, where she's living in an elderly home. She isn't that old. Why should she be living in this dump? It smells of urine, and disinfectant. So he steals her. And she's happy to see him.

**Such reanimation  
the two tour the nation  
He gets out of limos  
Meets other women  
He speaks of her fondly  
Their nights in the museum  
She's just one more rag now he's dragging behind him **

They travel America, making up excuses. He's her son. He's her daughter's boyfriend. No one suspects that they're lovers. They travel to San Francisco. Boston. Las Vegas. Even back to Mystic Falls where she sees her old friends: Caroline, being her bright bubbly self, hugs her. Elena says she misses her. Matt, who was also human, has aged well. Flecks of grey hair make him look wise. He wears suits. Klaus and Rebekah have left town. Kol thinks they left as soon as he left. Damn them. She stays with Elena. For a while. Kol stops to see her every day.

**She stops going out  
She just lies there in bed  
In hotels in whatever towns they are speaking  
Then her face starts to set  
And her hands start to fold  
Then one day the dry fig of her heart stops its beating**

Another long twenty years passes. Kol has visited her day after day, watching as she grows older. She is eighty-eight years old. She dies, on Halloween. He laughs bitterly at the irony.

**Long ago on the ship  
She asked why pyramids  
He said "Think of them as an immense invitation."  
She asks "Are you cursed?"  
He says "I think that I'm cured."  
Then he kissed her and hoped  
that she'd forget that question**

He mourns her death for another 20 years. Their love lasted a century. It could have been forever. If she had just asked. He remembers that night. Their first real date. The one when she drove him home.

"Look. I really don't know why you like me, but you're a Mikaelson. You just… you can't date me. I can't like you. You probably won't remember this. You're kinda drunk," she chuckles, as she steers the car. They both get out of the car.

"I'm not bad. I'm not. I'm different," he says. He kisses her intensely and he tries to compel her to forget that question and just fall in love with him, but she's a fighter. She remembers. Several times. And it pains him to think that she knows that he's a monster. But could a vain, narcissistic monster fall in love?

* * *

Yay! I got three reviews yesterday! Thank you, my two guests and stelena123! Bonus Question: Favorite Kennett moment? (lol. I know it's not canon.) I can post this right now, because of two reasons. First of all, it was an early dismissal. 12:30. Second, I had only 2 pieces of homework. English and Religion. :/ I'm a seventh grader. It's quite simple. :D THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT TO PEOPLE.


	7. Kennett Oneshot: Eavesdroppers

Chapter 6: Kennett Oneshot

* * *

Kol was in town. He got bored of traveling everywhere. He didn't want to see his brother, so he stayed with his sister. She had a guest coming over. Matt Donovan. So he snuck out. He ran to the Mystic Grill to get a drink. Not blood, but an alcoholic beverage.

He sat on a bar stool, and just drank.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Elena were chatting at a table.

"Where's Caroline? She should know, it's girls' night," Elena remarked.

"It's okay. She probably had other plans," Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah, probably," Elena replied. Kol overheard their conversation.

"Why hello there," he said, smirking. "Mind if I sit?"

"Uh, yeah. We do mind. Dude. Go away," Bonnie said.

"Um… no. I rather like it here. There's the pretty little doppelgänger-vampire girl, and you. Miss Bonnie Bennett, are her beautiful witchy friend," Kol said, staring at her, his eyes boring into hers. His eyes were a dark color, and hers a mysterious green.

"Fine. Stay. What's your name, weirdo?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Kol. Kol Mikaelson," he smirked.

"You're one of Klaus's brothers. Explains a lot. Whiny attitude, stupid accent. Just another Mikaelson," she said.

"You've got to admit. The accent's a bit sexy," he says smirking. She rolls her eyes, but she knows he's right.

"I knew you looked familiar! You were at the ball. But then again, how could I forget? You tried to kill Matt," Elena said, snidely.

"I shook his hand," he replied, smirked, and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Bon Bon. But I'm just going to leave…" Elena glanced sideways, and walked out the door.

"Bye, Kol. I'm not sorry… I'm just going to leave…" She said, mimicking Elena. She turned around.

"Don't you want to know where your friends Caroline and Matt are?" He called out.

"And how the hell would you know where they are?" she glared at him.

"Because they're out with my siblings. Klaus is somewhere out of town on a date with Caroline. Matt's having dinner at Bekah's place," he grinned at her infuriated face.

"Those traitors!" she mutters.

"But you're here with, me, darling. So what does that make you?" he stares at her.

"You know what? I'm going to stay with you. See what makes a Mikaelson just so much fun," she says sarcastically. He raises an eyebrow and takes a swig of his drink. "Actually... That's a crazy idea. I'm leaving."

"No!" His eyes go a bit wide. Now it's her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, then. I'll stay," she says finally, and sits down in front of him. "So what makes you different from your siblings? Tell me something that'll assure me that you won't kill me here and now."

"Well, Klaus always was the weird one. He doesn't like disappointment," he said.

"No kidding," she mutters. He chuckles.

"And Bekah's the loyal one. She's not so bad. You know. When you get past all the cold glares," he goes on.

"Are you kidding me? She's an attention whore!" she says quietly.

"She's the youngest of five – well actually four – siblings. What do you expect? She needs attention. Plus, she's a girl who gets ignored by her brothers. I'm usually out of town. Lijah's out of most of the time too. And Nik… boy. Nik only really treats her as an ally in a big war," he's quick to reply. She glares down. She never thought of her that way.

"What about you? I didn't ask about Klaus. I didn't ask about Rebekah. I asked what makes you different," she says, crossing her arms.

"Well, for one, I'm definitely hotter," she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, Kol," she says. He likes the way she says his name.

"Seriously, then. I miss how we used to be. I honestly wanted our family together again," he said.

"Rebekah wants that too. Not saying that it's not important… just…" she trails off.

"Fine. I want to find a girl that's snarky and mean, and wants to know me. Not just for my devilishly good looks," he says, looking away from her. She stares at him. He is devilishly good looking.

"Klaus found Caroline. Try again, Mr. Mikaelson," she says.

"Then really, I'm no different than my siblings,"

"Knew it. See ya, around, Kol," she says.

"I've been around the world. Everywhere!" He says in desperation. He wants to be different. He wants to be seen differently. Not as a vain villain, but as a selfless hero.

"Hmm. A thousand years. It'd be really boring to stay in one place. Dontcha think?" She says, sarcastically. He licks his lips quickly, and sighs. He grabs her by the shoulders.

"Look. Bonnie. Can I win you over? Do I even have a chance? I just want to be friends. Maybe more. Preferably more, but if you want to be friends, I'm okay with that. Want to eavesdrop on Bekah and Matt? Want to have a bit of fun?" he smiles. She's wonderstruck. She does want to hear what Matt and Rebekah are talking about.

"It looks like I don't have anything better to do. Elena ditched me. Caroline's with Klaus. So I guess I'm with you," she smirks at him.

"Yes," he mutters victoriously. She rolls her eyes. They walk out of the Grill together.

"If you roll your eyes at me again… I get to kiss you," he smirks betting a kiss, he wags a finger at her. She rolls her eyes. Damn it. He kisses her fiercely. She's reluctant at first, but kisses him back eventually.

"That wasn't fair. It's like a reflex… or something," she glares at him. He shakes his head, and laughs to himself.

"You're funny," he admits. "And you kissed me back." He winks.

"Now get on my back," he says.

"What? Did I hear you right?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

"You probably heard me right," he says. "Now get on my back."

"No! Creeper! Who are you, Edward Cullen? No!" She says furiously.

"Look. Bonnie. We could go the slow, human way, walking at an incredibly slow pace… or I could run us there in a few seconds," he explains.

"Fine," she grumbles. She gets on his back. He smirks, and runs as fast as he can. Everything's a blur. The streetlamps look like one continuous line.

"Home sweet home," he whispers. She's in a room. A big, luxurious room. It's Rebekah's guest room.

He jumps on the bed and lies down. He pats a seat next to him. She lies there.

"So how're we gonna listen to them?" she whispers.

"I'll tell you what they're saying," he whispers back. "Bekah envies Elena… ooh… drama. Stefan used to be Bekah's boyfriend…"

"Nothing new there," she whispers. He frowns.

"She thinks Klaus cared more for Elena's blood than her," he whispered, sadly. She feels bad for her. Because even they know it was true. He laughs.

"Stupid. Your friend just said 'vampire-werewolf-hybrid-Original-doppelgänger-ghost-witchy stuff'," she playfully hits him. But she giggles too.

"Here. Listen to this," he says aloud.

"Sister! Are you and your boyfriend done mooching? I want to come downstairs now!" he screams.

"Shut up, Kol! He hasn't even left yet!" Rebekah screams back. Bonnie laughs aloud. She thinks she likes him.

"Act's not over yet. Stay here, darling. I've still got to get you home," he raises his eybrows. "Without Bekah knowing you're here." She laughs at him, rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. She tries to be as silent as possible.

He comes back to the room.

"Come on, Bonnie, dear. Time to get you home…" he opens the window. She jumps his back, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smirks. He runs to Bonnie's house.

"See you around Kol," she says, smiling.

"Bye bye, Bonnie Bennett," he says, in alliteration.

"Bye, Kol," She rolls her eyes.

He kisses her again.

* * *

THE END! Sorry so late. I probably won't get the next one in tomorrow… :/ sorry. Schoolwork. Et cetera. I have a new project. :P OH YEAH! THANKS FOR THE COMMENT, ChaseSavannah! As you can see, my oneshots are linking. A bit. I'm going to link 5. And I'll link the other 5. Now this is pretty AU. Very much AU.

Bonus Question: Bonnie rolls her eyes. What's one habit that you do?


	8. Stelena Songfic: Man Who Can't Be Moved

Chapter 7: Stelena Songfic

The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script

* * *

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move.**

_Stefan's POV_

Elena… broke up with me. Well, she left. It was just… out of the blue. Did she choose Damon, after all these years? I don't even know. So I took a sleeping bag, and slept out on the corner of the street, near that coffee shop that we used to meet at.

**Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**

I know that no one would see her. Everyone recognized her, though. I wrote on a piece of cardboard. There was a picture of us on it. People gave me sorry smiles. But I didn't need their sympathy. I needed her.

**Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**

There was a woman. She gave me all her change. I handed it back. She was confused. I told her I wasn't broke. I was just broken-hearted.

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

_Elena's POV__**  
**_Oh my god. What did I do? I broke up with Stefan. I left town to search for Damon. I don't know why. But I did. And I regret it. I'm staying in a big city. I don't know which. I want to come back to Mystic Falls. I want to come back to Stefan. And I will. So I'm driving down the east coast. I'm going to see him again.

I came back. But… he's not in the Salvatore house. I think back. He must have left too. It breaks my heart. I drive home, and I turn on the television.

**So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving**

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here,"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go.

_Stefan's POV_

The police came. As if I care. Officer… Reynolds, as it appears, says that I can't sleep here. I don't care I'm waiting for her. For her. I have to stay. And I'm not moving.

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

She's coming. I know she will.

**So I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**

**I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**

**People talk about the guy**  
**Who's waiting on a girl**

**There are no holes in his shoes**  
**But a big hole in his world**

"Oh god," a woman says. "Stefan Salvatore's really let himself go. Of course, not in appearance. He's still really hot. But he just doesn't seem right… right? He's depressed. I don't know why. Elena was a real bitch."

**And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,  
And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news,  
And you'll come running to the corner,  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you**

_Elena's POV_

"OH MY GOSH ELENA. I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, BUT TURN TO CHANNEL 5!" Caroline called me. I stole the remote, and flipped to channel 5. Oh my god. I dropped the remote. My hands flew to my mouth, cupping it in shock. It was Stefan. Outside the coffee shop where we used to meet. I bit my lip. And ran to my car. I had to get there.

**I'm the man who can't be moved**  
**I'm the man who can't be moved**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**  
**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**  
**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**  
**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

_Stefan's POV_

She got here. She's finally here for me. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Stefan. I don't know what came over me. But I swear, you better not do this the next time I leave town by myself. Oh god, Stefan. I'm never leaving you again! I…," I kissed her. Her fingers ran through my hair. I missed her. I love her.

**So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving**

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,**  
**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move…**

* * *

Okay... It's shorter than my other ones. Sorry if you think it's a bit rushed... :T Bonus Question: Favorite Stelena Moment? Thank you my other reviewer! You know who you are!


	9. Stelena Oneshot: Glad for Forever

Chapter 8: Stelena Oneshot

* * *

She walked out of the Grill. _Geez,_ she thought._ That was awkward._

"Um, hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied casually.

"So, heading to the Grill?" she asked awkwardly.

"Err. Yeah," he replied, scratching the nape of his neck. "How about we go somewhere? Not a date, per se, I mean… if you want, it could be a date but... erm… forget what I just said. Can we just go out to… can we just walk somewhere and talk? Like regular people?"

"Um, yeah! Sure. Okay. I'd like that Stefan," she replied, looking at the cement sidewalk. They went to a small park. The ground was covered in a blanket of fall leaves. They both sat on swing sets.

"So, Elena, how are you?" he chuckled.

"Fine thank you, Stefan," she replies, swinging a bit and smiling. She was beautiful and he really loved her. But the question was: Did she love him? He didn't even deserve her. Not at all.

They talk for the longest time.

"So then, I just left Bonnie, and, like, I bumped into you, and… yeah," she said, looking down at her black ballet flats for the longest time. He gets up from his swing, and he sort of crouches down, and looks up at her. He puts his left hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. She glances at his hand for a split second. Then she stares into his eyes, observing. Not staring. Observing, and taking down each detail of his face. And she sees him in all his radiant beauty. She realizes she hasn't thought of Damon since the beginning of this… date. Yes. Date.

"You know, I'll never stop loving you. Ever. You know that right?" He says, staring into her eyes. "Even if you're sired to Damon, or in love with him. I don't care if you have feelings for him. I'll never love anyone else but you."

She's scared. How did this happen? _It happened when you fell in love with him, Elena, _she thinks. That year she met him was blissful. Stefan was her hero. Her knight in shining armor.

When he went all "Stefan Ripper", she tried to save him. And she did. But he pushed her away. He pushed her away until she cracked. She shattered, and then she broke. But now, he's picking up the pieces, and saving her again.

She stands from her seat on the old, rubbery, black swing. He stands up too, shoving his hand in his jacket pocket. Now, he's looking down at his shoes. He's staring at the fall leaves. He chuckles a little when he remembers that he put two different socks on. He smiles for a fraction of a second.

She leaps, attacking him with her lips. She's kissing him. He's caught by surprise and he staggers back a bit. Regaining his composure, he deepens the kiss and runs his fingers through her silky hair. Now it's her turn to be surprised. She pulls away. They stare at each other.

"I miss you, Stefan. I don't deny that I have – had – feelings for Damon. But all I can think about right now, in this moment is you," she says, truthfully and passionately.

"Well now. This is one of those moments when I'm glad to be a vampire. If I died back then, I would have never met you, my beautiful Elena," He says, gentlemanly, cocking his head a bit to the side. She giggles.

"Well now," She starts, mimicking him, "This is one of those moments when I'm glad to be a vampire also. Because now, my handsome Stefan, I can spend all of eternity with you. And only you."

She throws her arms around his neck. He holds her close by the waist. He was glad for eternity. She was glad for forever.

* * *

**Okay. SO YEAH. RATE AND REVIEW. OH GOD I HAVE PINKEYE. I'm sick too. *cough cough* ((reviews please)) BONUS QUESTION: If you could live forever, who would you spend it with? A boyfriend/girlfriend? A family member? Your best friend? SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. AGAIN, I'M SICK, AND I WAS DEBATING ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD POST THIS NOW. So. Be grateful for what you have. ;) YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES ME MAD? HOW I CAN SPEND A FREAKING HOUR ON THIS, AND I GET NO REVIEWS, NO SIGN OF APPRECIATION, NOTHING. I ALSO HATE HOW FANFICTION MAKES THIS LOOK REALLY SHORT. :(**


End file.
